Dor
by Angelus Amamiya
Summary: A dor de Aioros...Aquela dor...


**_Dor_**

_Por Angelus Amamiya_

_É seco...Poeirento...E frio este chão...heh...ugh! Perdoe-me estrelinha...ugh!_

Gemidos ecoam na acinzentada terra das ruínas gregas... Um ser trêmulo e ferido estava abandonado por entre as colunas jônicas.

_Nyaaaah..._

_Heh...heh...ugh..._

Estaria mais frio, se aquele pequeno corpinho quente e sorridente não estivesse junto ao seu...

_Ah...Pequenina...Esse sangue no seu...ugh...cober...torzinho...Não é meu...graças aos deuses..._

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Aquele sorriso de promessa da criança contrastava bem com o sol que não conseguia mais esquentar o corpo destruído do cavaleiro, mas que iluminava bem seu sagrado traje dourado...

_Conseguimos escapar...conseguimos..._

_Nyaaaaaaaaah_

_Virão buscar você, e te cuidar...blargh –balbucia o jovem, lançando sangue para um lado que não sujasse o sagrado bebê- e...e...ugh...quando crescer...derrotará...o ... maaal...agh..._

Os olhos do cavaleiro, em vão, tentam encarar o sol... E, mesmo consumido pela dor, conseguiu sorrir...

Abraçando o bebê divino em seus braços, fechou serenamente os olhos e disse:

_- Eu, como seu servo e seguidor, peço por miser...agh...misericórdia que..._

Antes de terminar a frase, ele olhou para o sol brilhante e dourado...fechou os olhos, voltou-se a criança, e disse:

_- ...que salve-o ..por favor..._

Ao terminar o pedido, o jovem deixou abandonar-se por sua face ferida a cortes uma lágrima... Era de um transparente, um tanto azulado...lembrava os olhos dele...

- Um pouco atrás no tempo, Santuário de Athena:-

_Saga, o que você mais deseja?_ – Perguntou Aioros.

_Eu? Ser imbatível, pela causa de Athena..._ – respondeu vagamente o jovem de cabelos longos- _e você?_

_Eu? Hehe...Não lutar mais..._

_Um guerreiro? Querendo parar? Ainda você? O que há?_ –Disse em tom de espanto o guerreiro de gêmeos.

_Saga... Eu não luto por mim... Luto por Athena. O dia que ela não precisar mais de mim, eu quero parar...quero ter paz, uma vida comum...Ter alguém..._

_Al...guém...?_

_É..._

Depois de um leve toque no ombro do geminiano, o sagitário de ouro foi para sua casa, era hora de se recolher para o descanso noturno.

Em pleno curso do sono, um grito ecoa pelas doze casas, acordando-o ...

_Saga!!!!!!_

Na velocidade da luz, o guerreiro transpassou como uma flecha as casa anteriores e chegou num impeto violento no quarto onde um Saga se encontrava ofegante e suado, como se tivesse visto a figura do próprio diabo...

_Saga! Saga! O Que foi? O que foi?_ – Falava desesperadamente o cavaleiro.

_Aioros...por favor...vá embora!!! Vá embora! Longe do Perigo! Longe do perigoooo!_ – Gritava Saga por entre os soluços de um choro desesperado.

Aioros ao sentir Saga abandonado em seu abraço, podia sentir o temor pulsar por entre o peito do amigo...

_Saga, foi só um pesadelo! Calma!_

_Eu não quero machucar você! Nunca!_ – falava sem ao menos escutar Aioros.

_Saga..._

_Não quero lutar com você!!!_

_E porque faria isso?_

_Eu não sei! Eu não seeeeeeeeeeei!!!_ –Mergulhado em lágrimas, saga balbuciava freneticamente tais palavras...

_Amigo, nunca vamos lutar um contra o outro!_ –Disse Aioros, resoluto.

_Você...promete?_

_Heh..._

Era engraçado ouvir estas palavras do viril e poderoso cavaleiro de gêmeos... A pergunta parecia ter sido feita por uma criança ávida de proteção...

_Saga..._

Por um instante, o frio das ruínas voltou a incomodar o cavaleiro que estava absorvido em devaneios do tempo. A criança Athena tinha dormido no abraço aconchegante do guerreiro vencido.

O que aconteceu com Saga afinal?

Ele não podia entender...

O guerreiro duro e implacável que tinha o contraste perfeito com a alma de uma criança... Suas mão duras de treinamento eram capazes de doçuras carinhosas... Tantos o diziam um Deus...

_Era mesmo um Deus... Ah deuses, Saga..._

E mais lágrimas azuis correram por sua face, de seus olhos que não podiam acreditar no que viu...

- Santuário de Athena... horas atrás... -

_Saga..._

Completava-se um ano da ausência do guerreiro geminiano...

Onde ele estaria?

Será que ele não sabia da saudade que sentia?

Claro que não...

_Onde será que você foi, Saga? Naquele dia...Aquele que você me pediu que eu fizesse de Aioria um homem invencível... Sempre com aqueles enigmas com cara de Adeus... Mas eu nunca acreditava! Você nunca ia! Você sempre ficava aqui... Mas naquele dia você foi...foi embora..._

De súbito, um trovão rugia no ar...

_Ai...que dor no peito...que agonia é essa?_ – Se indagou o dourado centauro.

E o trovão gritou novamente...

Era Zeus, que suplicava por piedade que salvassem sua adorada filha...

_Athenaaaaaaaaaa!_

Naquele instante, a suplica cortou o peito do sagitariano, e deixou que seu poder cósmico de luz fosse guiado pelo grito agoniado do Deus do Trovão...

Slash

Ungida na testa com o sangue de seu leal cavaleiro, a criança Athena chorava...

_Mestre, o que está fazendo?_

_Não me atrapalhe, Aioros!_

_Essa é a reencarnação de Athena, a deusa da justiça que Deus manda a cada 200 anos! Como pode querer Matá-la?_

_Saia da minha frenteeee...Aaaaaaaaaaaaah..._

Aioros nem sentiu o soco mergulhar-se para a carne do oponente...Aioros nem sentiu a máscara do inimigo bater em seu rosto e cair para o lado...Aioros nem sentiu o sangue do oponente esquentar seu braço ao tocar nele...Aioros sentiu a dor imensa que era contemplar os olhos do inimigo...

_Então... Era você?_

_Saia do meu caminho!_ – Gritavam trêmulos os olhos do oponente de Aioros.

Trêmulos... Como os de todas as vezes que contemplou Saga acordar perdido e ferido de pesadelos...  
Trêmulos...  
Trêmulos de alguém que não queria lutar...

_" Ah...Saga... Não Saga... Não você..."_

Assim pensou o destemido Sagitariano, que recebeu o poder Saga com lágrimas nos olhos...

Enquanto ele caia com Athena nos braços após ter sido lançado do andar mais alto do templo da deusa, ele pensava...

_"Não meu amigo...não vou lutar...É isso que você quer, não é?"_

E correu...como ninguém! Ninguém podia alcança-lo! A não ser outro de mesma estirpe...

A mãozinha quente da doce criança o despertou do novo devaneio... Era tão sorridente... Pura... Podia estar pecando, mas pensava que os olhos dela eram tão puros quanto os do Saga...

Sofrendo com a dor, ele finalmente pensou em olhar para si mesmo...

_Cortes...ugh._

Sim eram cortes... O assassino de espada invencível foi o seu algoz. A dor era tanta que podia sentir que sua alma e seu cosmo também foram cortados...

Heheh...Ugh...Heh...agh...

Ria, com ar melancólico... Sim, Aioros, as portas do fim, sorria... Ele nem sequer viu a luta na qual se enfiou contra Shura, o cavaleiro capricorniano... E nem tinha porque... O golpe fatal no coração já tinha sido dado por outro... Um golpe fatal que atravessou seus olhos, sua mente, seu sentimento mais profundo e secreto, até desaguar no coração...

_Saga... Não lutamos... Eu não me importo mais... Athena...Ugh... não precisa mais de mim... Está feliz, Saga... Eu estou..._

Ecos estrondosos e perturbadores invadiam os ouvidos moribundos de Aioros...Alguém se aproximava...

_Jovem! Jovem! O que houve?_ – perguntava um senhor de aparência respeitável.

_Cuide dela! Cuide da...agh...criança que livrará o mundo do mal...ela...ugh...agh...é Athena, que reencarna a cada...duzentos anos...unnnngh...de...de a caixa... ao jovem que se destacar no força e na lealdade... eles lutarão...contra o mal..._

_Jovem, do que..._

Era triste ver aquele corpo tão jovem sem vida...

Era triste...

_Era... um guerreiro. Não se preocupe. Descanse em paz!Eu, Mitsumasa Kido, dou minha palavra de honra..._

Os olhos do jovem expulsavam suas ultimas lágrimas quentes...

Um guerreiro...que morreu por lealdade! –exclamou admirado o ancião.

A frase não foi ouvida por ele, que não foi reconhecido nem pelos seus...

Mas isso não importava... Ele jazia ali por amor...

-----------------------------------------------------FIM-------------------------------------------

Nota: Sim, Aioros, eu sei o que é isso...  
Eu acompanho sua dor...

Nota2: **Saint Seiya não é meu**...Óbvio! Essas criações não são de mentes limitadas...

Nota3: Desculpem-me por terem feito algo tão sem vida para um primeiro fic pro MRS, mas sei que vão me entender... Por isso amo vocês...

Nota4: Cuide bem do seu amor, seja quem for...


End file.
